Cambiaste mi Vida
by And Mellark
Summary: Peeta Mellark tiene todo lo que alguien quisiera tener, fama, una novia, mucho dinero y mujeres a sus pies...Pero no sabe lo que es amar hasta que conoce a Katniss Everdeen una chica que dará a su mundo una vuelta para así cambiar su vida.


¡Hola! Acá vengo con una nueva historia. Ojalá les guste:)

Pd: En próximos capítulos tendrán palabras un poco subidas de tono y escenas que pueden perturbar su inocente mente jaja

* * *

El reloj marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Por la ventana entraban unos pequeños rayos que iluminaban la habitación. Un cuerpo se movía entre las sabanas azules, murmurando entre sueños. Alguien mas se encontraba en la cama, una joven pelirroja, con una nariz chata y grandes pestañas… movió bruscamente el brazo que cayo en la cara del joven rubio haciéndole despertar de un salto.

-¡Auch!- se movió rápidamente y sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par- ¡Paulette! ¡Que carajos haces en mi casa y precisamente en mi cama!- Paulette se fregaba los ojos mientras bostezaba.

-Peeta…no te acuerdas…-dijo-ayer tu me invitaste.

-¿Yo? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo eres mi secretaria! A menos que…¿Ayer? – ella lo miraba confundida- ¿…en la fiesta de Marcus?-Paulette asintió. Se sentía como un idiota al no recordar algo así, sabia que era su secretaria que estaba bien buena y que por eso la había contratado. De polvo en polvo, de cama en cama, se parecía a una pulga saltando de un lugar a otro, pero así era su vida.

El reloj timbro,Peeta lo apagó de un manotazo, maldiciendo. Se envolvió la parte de abajo con una sabana dejando al descubierto su cuerpo tonificado. En los últimos años había heredado la fortuna Mellark, no tenia hermanos y sus padres tenían el dinero suficiente para comprar la ciudad entera, sonaba exagerado pero estaban forrados hasta los dientes de dinero. Paulette estaba poniéndose su ropa, ella lo miro dolida, Peeta aparto la vista.

-Peeta querido, ¿quiere que le sirva su desayuno?– Era Zulmira su ama de llaves y como su segunda madre, aun que el la quería mas que a su madre verdadera por... una larga historia, pero ahora no tenia ganas de recordar la historia y de desayunar con su "invitada".

-Zulmira ehhh… Bajare un poco mas tarde, aun tengo sueño.

-Oh querido,iré al supermercado, te lo dejo en el microondas.-Peeta se quedo en silencio, luego unos pasos se oyeron hasta desaparecer. Siempre estaba de malhumor en ese momento del día. Miro a Paulette, ya estaba lista.

-Muy bien- con voz ronca- Creo que deberías irte.- Se miraron- Pero no por la puerta principal, sabes muy bien que yo nunca traigo mujeres a la casa menos a...

-Tu novia. Perfecto,lo se- bajo la mirada- saldré por la ventana- sus ojos estaban rojos, llenos de lagrimas- Para darte gusto por que yo te am…

-¡No te atrevas a decirme eso! ¡Eres solo mi secretaria! No eres nada mas para mi, lo de anoche fue un error ¿entendiste? - Paulette asintió entre sollozos- Oye…- lo miro esperanzada- Recuerda que hay una escalera al final, podrás bajar y pide que te abran la puerta.- Le dio la espalda.

A sus veinticuatro años era el dueño de la red mas grande de panadería. Después de gratos esfuerzos los frutos aparecieron. Era el jefe, tenia dinero, joven y guapo. Ademas de dedicarse al negocio familiar, era pintor. Sus obras eran muy reconocidas en todo el país, sus pinturas estaban sobre-valoradas, le encantaba pero aun no encontraba la inspiración para su obra de primavera, la obra mas importante del año…

Su vida amorosa era bastante turbulenta. Peeta veía a su fama como algo que se debía relación mas larga la estaba viviendo, y se sentía mal por haberla engañado con Paulette, pero no se debía enterar…Su secretaria comía de su mano, no diría nada. Sonrió. Siempre conseguía todo lo que quería. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres con las que se había acostado. Las recordaba como relaciones ocasionales donde se acostaba con mujeres hermosas luego de hablar dos palabras, y luego las dejaba durmiendo. Y lo seguía haciendo, pero ahora disfrutaba de su relación con Jessamine Smith, era la actriz del momento, no se hablaba nada mas que de ella en la farándula. Era bellisima, alta, largo cabello negro, bastante extrovertida y un poco alocada, Peeta la quería, no era metida, lo dejaba vivir, solo mantenía la relación por su madre, ya que decía que "era la chica para el".

Entro a la ducha y se relajo, dejando a lado los informes y cuentas que debía llevar en la empresa…Por un instante, hasta que se pregunto donde estaría Jessamine... Tal vez los vio juntos pero conociéndola habría armado el escándalo del año, no se preocupo mucho. Treinta minutos después salio de la ducha,su cuarto era grande, toda su casa lo era, paredes color blanco con filos dorados, una cama de dos plazas y medio, y muchos muebles...

Bajaba las enormes escaleras de su mansión dispuesto a desayunar. Se había puesto su traje "Brioni" nuevo, era azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos. Se sentía solo en la mansión, Zulmira era su gran compañía, ni siquiera Jessamine estaba en casa a diario y a Peeta no le importaba mucho, sus padres estaban de viaje por algún lugar del mundo…En fin, estaba solo. Alguien había abierto la puerta, ¿Quién seria? Un joven alto, rubio, cuerpo atlético con ojos verdes se había sentado en la sala, leyendo el periódico.

-¡Finnick! – Lo saludó Peeta, sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy tu socio, ¿no?

-Deberías estar trabajando – dijo Peeta sentándose.

-Solamente te venia a dejar esto- señalo unos papeles- Los balances están cayendo.

-Esta época del año es donde menos ingresos tenemos, ya se recuperaran.

-Eso espero-sonrió- Y por cierto también para avisarte que esta tarde no iré a trabajar.

-Hmm, ¿Por qué?

-Annie- dijo- Tenemos que hacer los últimos controles del embarazo, probablemente dentro de tres semanas nazca.-sonrió nuevamente.

-Oh, eso espero hermano,aun que no me gustan los bebes-hizo una mueca- mandale saludos de mi parte, y que se cuide mucho.

-Seguro…¿Y Jessamine?

-Ni idea, seguro se quedo en algún bar y eso...-señalo despreocupado.

-Peeta…Estas arruinando tu vida, por dios date cuenta- Finnick lo miraba severamente, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, un hermano mayor- ¿Y Paulette que hacia aquí, entonces?- Peeta abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Paulette? ¿Qué Paulett..?

-Peeta, no te hagas el tonto. Sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando.

-Un error. Solo un error. ¿Feliz?- Finnick solamente lo miro.

-Un error que espero nunca mas se vuelva a cometer. No es por nada, pero…Debes controlar tus hormonas.-Peeta sonrió.- Por cierto, hoy tenemos que ir a la reunión con los de la otra empresa, los Collins.-"Mierda" fue lo primero que le vino a la mente… Había tenido una "aventura" con la hija del dueño y ella estaba como loca, le daba miedo verla. Si no firmaría unos acuerdos…seguro ella se encargaba de castrarlo, trago saliva.

-¡Oh! Como me iba a olvidar de la reunión, Finnick me ofendes- el rió- Iré a calentar mi desayuno- dijo

-Te espero.

* * *

-Te dije que manejaría yo- protesto Finnick- Manejas demasiado rápido.

-¡Por favor Finnick! ¡Mas lento y llego mas rápido en una miserable tortuga!

Llegaron a la empresa de Collins bastante más rápido de lo que habían pensado. Entraron en la recepción, una joven los recibió.

-Buenos días, señor Mellark, señor Odair- se estrecharon las manos y Peeta le sonrió un poco, ella se ruborizo.

-Buenos días…¿Tu nombre?- ella se ruborizo

-Peeta…estamos aquí por trabajo, recuerdalo.

-Sophie, solo Sophie.

-Solo Sophie es usted muy…-Finnick habia arrastrado a Peeta al elevador.

-No tienes limites.

-No.-sonrió- hay una sola vida, disfrútala.

-Y la disfruto. Tengo a Annie y a mi hijo, los amo y disfruto mi día a día junto a ellos, son mi motor.- Peeta sintió un retorcijón, no quería niños y una chica ya la tenia solo que…no la amaba. Movió la cabeza.

El saludó a los socios, Julian Collins llego sonriente a lado de su hija. Peeta los saludo como si nada y se centro en la reunión. Hablaron de varios temas, firmaron acuerdos que inmediatamente subirían sus ingresos y su fama. Julian tenia grandes empresas de promoción por todo el mundo, sus productos podrían llegar a nivel mundial.

-Bueno- señalo Julian- Eso es todo, Luce, trae las copas, celebremos.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con varios periodistas en las puertas, "solo Sophie" le entrego un papelito con un numero y el se lo guardo en el bolsillo, otra conquista…

-Buenos días, señor Mellark. Mark Chase - dijo Stiller- ¿El señor Collins y usted ahora son socios?

-Afirmativo, luego de varias reuniones y varios análisis hemos llegado en un acuerdo para publicitar aun mas los productos.

-Soy Summer…para la revista "GNT" - se apresuró a decir una reportera. Peeta giró la cabeza para mirarla. – ¿Es cierto que engañó a su novia Jessamine Smitch con una empleada suya?-

¿Cómo carajos se habían enterado?

-No acostumbro a responder groserías y menos a mujeres como usted, mire, váyase por ahí- señalo la vereda.- Y no se meta en MI vida.

Cuando los demás periodistas se dispersaron, Finnick y Peeta se alejaron y subieron al coche

-¡Que pregunta mas estúpida esa, de la chica Sunny o algo así!- refunfuño.- ¡Y como mierda se enteraron!

-¡Si no la hubieras llevado a la cama anoche esto no hubiese pasado! - rezongó Finnick.

-¡Oh mejor cállate!- rieron

Peeta dejo a Finnick en su casa mientras se dirigía a la suya, tenia que recoger unos papeles que se había olvidado y luego ir a la empresa…

-¡Zulmira! ¡Te dije que no le pongas azúcar a mi jugo! Ush…

-¿Jess?- ella se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia Peeta.

-¡Mi vida!- lo beso.

-¿Dónde estabas? Ni una llamada, ningún mensaje…

-Me fui a dormir donde Nina, reunión de amigas- sonrió.- Te extrañe mucho…

-Yo también, Jess, muchísimo…

-Quizás podríamos recuperar lo que nos perdimos de anoche…-rió

-Hmm tal vez.-se acerco a su cabello y lo beso.- tal vez mas tarde

-Disculpe señorita Smith…

-Nada Zulmira, lárgate a la cocina, no interrumpas…

-Jess, Zulmira es como ni segunda madre y lo sabes- le dijo suavemente- Eh, Zulmira gracias por el desayuno.

-Oh de nada, querido.

-Si, si- Zulmira regreso a los labores de la casa-Mi amor...ya que no haremos nada, iré de compras con mis amigas.

-Claro amor, ve a donde tú quieras.

-Te amo.

-Yo igual.- Jessamine salio después de haberse cambiado de ropa ,Peeta recogió los papeles que se había olvidado y se dirigió a la empresa. Paulette estaba en la computadora enfadada y con los ojos llorosos, Peeta la ignoro y se fue a la soledad de su despacho, ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

* * *

P&K P&K P&K P&K P&K

Katniss Everdeen era una chica normal, tenia 23 años, se encontraba en Londres y pronto viajaría a Estados Unidos, donde vivía su única pariente, Annie Cresta, que pronto tendría un bebé y ella lo ayudaría y podría cumplir su sueño de estudiar letras en Harvard… Había tenido una recaída, su hermana estaba enferma y había gastado todo el dinero que había tenido ahorrado y que sus padres habían dejado para ellas, pero por una mala jugada del destino Primrose enfermo y tiempo después murió. Aun no lo superaba, era como si le hubieran quitado parte de su corazón, pero cada día se esforzaba por ella. Annie era su prima, se llevaban bien.

El teléfono sonó.

-¡Por fin llamas! – Contestó algo impaciente- ¡Era hora!

-_Se me hizo tarde_ – dijo la voz de una mujer.- _El doctor llego un poco tarde…_

-¿Qué te dijo?

-_¡Todo bien, Catnip! ¡El bebé esta perfecto!_

-Oh, no sabes cuanto me alegro, Annie, enserio.

_-Muero por que estés acá, todo es…Diferente sin ti, y hay alguien que te quiero presentar._-Katniss rió

-¿Quién? Si se puede saber…

- _¡Gale Hawthorne! Es encantador._

-Hmm, no se si pueda…

- _Caray Catnip…tienes derecho a ser feliz._

- Lo se, pero por ahora no quiero nada. Quiero terminar mis estudios. Y luego, tal vez, formar una familia.

-_Bueno…¡Pero no creas que te escaparas de mi!_

-Uff, eso ya lo se. – rieron

- _Hoy te envió el boleto, por cierto, dentro de dos días estarás en Estados Unidos._

-Gracias, ya esta todo empacado. Todo listo…-suspiro.

-_Es lo mejor._

-Lo se.

_-Querida, me tengo que ir. Cuídate mucho y pronto nos vemos._

-Cuídate también.-dijo.

-_Tu igual querida, adiós._

En dos días estaría lejos de su hogar, lista para realizar una nueva vida.

* * *

Por cierto, cree un grupo en facebook llamado FanFics "Los Juegos del Hambre" Si quieren unirse y publicar el link de su historia o lo que sea. Gracias por comentar


End file.
